


Dirty Fun

by Tomomi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, i guess?, twitter ramblings, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: One of my twitter tangents :> short and sweet
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Fun

Nothing about their sex was ‘pretty’.

Sure it was sloppy and hot, what with how Sonic and Jet wrestled about in the most precarious of places. Hands grabbing at one another’s body in an attempt to capture the fleeting sensation of the other’s warmth. But certainly not ‘pretty’.

There were hardly any gentle caresses or hushed whispers, no yearning kisses or sparking climaxes. No waking up to the morning after-sex glow or falling asleep against the smell of scattered rose petals. It always dirty and quick, the kind of sex that left you hating what you did but craving another go.

Usually their sex would remain pretty one-sided, with only one of them reaching their release before they’re done. It made things interesting, kept the battle going. Whoever gets the upper hand gets to sully the loser, and reap the rewards.

Jet particularly liked to flaunt his winnings.

He would really want nothing more than to fuck Sonic amongst a crowd of people. Face shoved into the ground- grunting, kicking, maybe even crying- as he took a pounding from him. He wanted to ravage him in plain sight, so everyone could cast their eyes on the sight of how dirty and needy their hero Sonic could really be.

People all around gawking and taking pictures, pictures that would never disappear from Sonic’s life. A burning reminder of his loss, always dangling over his head just out of his control.. And Jet would certainly love to have one of those pictures for himself too.

..It’s not exactly a fantasy Jet’s brought up directly, but the places they’ve gone to have pushed limits on both sides. 

Fucking in a bed was almost taboo in their minds. After all, the fun of being ‘together’ was fueled by the fact that they wouldn’t have to wake up next to each other in the morning. So the dirt suit them better anyway- 

Or the bathroom.

Or the closet.

Or even just around the corner of a race track.

Curious fingers found their way into the most sensitive of places, didn't they? Skin on skin contact was such a rush after all. Tongues would fight in a back and forth dance of dominance- sometimes just plain stubbornness. Of course if Jet was lucky, really lucky, Sonic’s tongue would explore more than just his mouth.

Sonic liked it best when things got a little rough. The more discomfort, the better! Let their breaths become choppy when they both didn't want to break apart a tongue locked kiss. Sonic would pull back just to be pulled in again, gasping for air in the moments of mercy he had.

Let that wandering hand drift up and seize his throat! He wanted to be brought to his knees by force, feeling the pressure around his neck tighten and his legs become weak. He loved the times Jet would snatch his jaw and jerk his head up to grab his attention. 

Sonic loved feeling that sense of power he had over his rival- even if he didn’t always have the upper hand, he still could get a rise out of the bird. And in more ways than one. Whether it was intentional or not, he could always make Jet hot without even touching him. Words alone could send him over the edge- you can imagine what his eyes do to him.

So Sonic never minded taking a loss here or there, knowing that in the end he had his rival wrapped around his finger. He never made it easy for him, not at all. Jet was always after a challenge and Sonic was never one to roll over without a fight. Sex was really just a dirty game at the end of the day.

But the music they’d make was prettier than anything they’d ever heard.


End file.
